Flames Reborn
by xUchihawithaholloWx
Summary: Follow Kingdom Hears Dream Drop Distance through the eye's of Lea the Somebody of Axel as he searches for his childhood friend and the truth. PLEASE NOTE: ! THE CHARACTERS USED ARE PROPERTY OF SQUARE ENIX. SOME CONVERSATIONS IS FROPM IN-GAME DIALOUGUE!
1. Chapter 1

Flames REBORN

Chapter 1:Awake

"Where...What happened to me..." I was coming too. How long was I out? And how'd I get here...  
"Roxas?" I remember last being near him. He was knelt in front of me right... Or was that him? I gathered my strength and I stood up. I turned and faced the glass window to my right. Then I saw my reflection.  
"That's... That's.. me." I stood and took a look at myself. My spiked red hair stood the same way.

"Dilan, Aeleus, Even,Ienzo-" I turned back to the glass to see myself again. I was amazed. I took a closer look and my eye marking... They were gone.

"We're people again, but only the ones who joined the Organization here. I guess Xehanort doesn't count but where is Braig... and Isa?" Aeleus stood up.

"Axel, Could this be real? Are we really whole?", he said hiding back excitment. Ienzo stood up after him and gave me a quick look of fear till he noticed I was whole too.

"I think we may. It is the only explanation since- "  
"Why aren't Dilan and Even awaking?" I asked even though I didn't care. I just wanted him to shut up.  
"Well, I think that's because of a more critical-"  
"Forget I asked", I said rather harshly and he jumped back.  
"Aye big guy. Help me take Even and Dilan to the infirmary", I said picking up Even.  
Aeleus nods. He was always the silent type.  
We arrive at the infirmary and I see small locks of blue hair...  
"Isa..."  
"Hmmm?", Aeleus looks at me and wonders.

"I'm going to look around the Castle for Isa and the others. You find Ienzo and look for some clues in the books old man Ansem has in the Study", I said to him. We sit our patients down and he nods. He goes back toward the Study area. I begin to search the first basement floor where the study was working my way to the top of the castle.

"C'mon Isa! Arlene is waiting for me. We should go anyway before one of those guards catch us!"

"Give it a rest Lea. This is your dream right?", Isa had said. I turned around and I saw the younger version of Isa and myself. I remembered this day. It was the last day we were Somebodies.  
"Yeah but I don't-", I had began but was cut off.  
"Exactly. If there's anything I learned from you it's that sometimes you have to take risks", Isa had said to the younger me. The two faded from existance and I thought to myself, "If only Isa had listened..."

I decided to turn around and check the basements. I went to the Secret room and headed to the Door. No one. At this point I decided to return to the Study, with two hours passing from looking.

"Where are they? I've turned this castle upside down looking", I said walking back into the room. Aeleus was looking at old books and Ienzo was reading one.

"Hey, Are the other two still out cold", I asked.

"Dilan and Evan are conscious again, but still unstable. They are resting in the infirmary", Aeleus responded.

"Gotcha. Well I guess I'll give the castle grounds a sweep", and with that I turned my back and was ready to walk out till Aeleus called back.

"Don't. If they were back, we would have found them by now."  
"So do you think they were blasted off into some other world or what?" I asked without realizing that Ienzo would open his mouth again.

"I highly doubt it. When someone who's lost their heart is recompleted, they should return to the place where it happened. And if that world is unavailible for whatever reason, a refuge is made for them in the realm between. A world called 'Traverse Town'. They would sent there. ", Ienzo explained.  
"And perhaps-"  
"Look the fact is we're here. We've been recompleted, right?" I cut him off again.

"So they should be here too. Plain and Simple", I finished.  
"I agree it is strange", Ienzo said. I let out a huge sigh. This is exhausting.

"What a drag", I said.

"Could they not have been recompleted at all?" I asked

"Well you see-", Ienzo began before I cut him off again.  
"Ah. I get it. You know what? I'll bring them back myself." I noticed the drawings on the wall. I'm trying to make out what the faded words say.  
"Huh? How exactly?", Ienzo asks.  
"Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs", I sigh as I figure out the words. It reads _"Door To Darkness". _That could only mean Xehanort has Isa and Braig. And I bet they are plotting something.

"Axel, What are you going to do?" Aeleus asked.  
"Axel? No no. Guess we never really met besides you throwing me and Isa out", I said to him ingoring his question. His replay was silence as usual.  
"The name's Lea. Got it memorized?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I walked out of the castle to get some fresh air. Where would Xehanort take them? I checked the Secret Door in the basements. No one was there. The six glass pods were opened. I began to walk up the steps and what I saw surprised me.

"Who knew Ansem the Wise would have something like this in his basements!" I heard Isa's voice and turned around to see the younger versions of us walking up the steps.  
"Wow...This is amazing", the younger me exclaimed.

"Dully noted", Isa said unimpressed until he saw the giant Heart shaped pipes on the far end of the platform. It captivated him. The plethora of colors it had was blocked by an X of electricity.

"This world has been connected. Tied to the darkness", The voice echoed in the room. Slowly a figure cloaked in a brown robe approached us.  
"Is this it, then? Is this the darkness", Isa said pointing to the colors.  
"You seek the guidance of Ansem... Then accept your fate. Go to the darkness", the figure bellowed. Isa looked at me then nodded. He took steps towards the darkness.  
"ISA! Wait... Maybe this isn't a good idea. We don't even know this guy. He doesn't have one of the uniforms that Ansem and his apprentices have!" I was yelling and I did't realize it back then. I was afraid. And even now as I'm looking back... I'm afraid.  
"Stop being a baby, Lea. This is exactly why You'll Always be the Flurry of Dancing Flames. You're a clown. You're not serious about anything. You act tough but in the end you're nothing."

His words... they left a sting in my heart. Isa walked to the pipes and the second he touched it he was sent knocked back with a yell.

"Isa!" I ran over to him as the figure disappeared. His head was bleeding. An X in blood was fashioned on his head.

"Come on, Isa. GET UP! GET UP!", I yelled. No avail.  
"I'll get you out of here..." The younger version of me picks up Isa and wonders off down the steps. I seen enough. Time for me to check Town. As I walk outside I hear a familar voice.

"YOU BASTARD!" The voice yelled out. A voice I knew all too well.  
"Hey there, Arlene", I just tried to smile and just pray she wasn't a very rude word for a female dog like her Nobody was Larxene as I turned to face her.  
"Don't you 'Hey Arlene' me you jerk. I remember what you did. You are the reason I was killed. I should eliminate you now!" In a flash of lightning her kunai were in her hands to my surprise. I had no time to ask as she threw them at me one by one.  
"Cut. It. Out. I. Was. Just. Doing. My. Job!" I said dodging each knife.  
"Oh? You're job is more important than your sweetheart?" she called out resummoning her knives to her hands.

"In my defense you weren't the sweet Arlene I knew when you was Larxene. You was a totally different person", I said trying to reason.  
"That's all your fault too..." Her voice wasn't filled with anger. It was filled with grief.

"That's enough Arlene", another voice called out. I spun around to see Lumaria, Arlene's older brother and Number XI in the Organization.  
"Marluxia. Or are you going by your real name too? Either one sounded girly enough." I mocked him like I always did. See Lumaria was the all state Linebacker for the Radiant Dahlias. They called him "The Graceful Assassin because of how he'd float across the field to the ball carrier then wham! He'd take em out. The kid was a monster but when you got to know him he was a total softie. And if there's one thing he loved more than football or he stupid little roses he carried around it was his little sister Arlene. Arlene. The biggest sweetheart of high school. I remembered so much about her. I think I was in love. She was so shy and scared of the world. I remembered the last time we talked.  
"Hey sweetie guess what today is?" I told her.

"Umm.. Tuesday?" She responded.  
"NO! Well yeah actually-" She chuckled at my fails all the times followed by a small kiss on the cheek. "- Today's the day me and Isa become apprentices of the Great Ansem the Wise."

"Goodluck dear", she gave me the sign of hope.  
"I don't need luck. I'm Lea, The Stormbringer of the Great Flames!" I said making her laugh. It was my specialty.  
HA! Yeah right. More like the Flurry of Dancing Flames", Isa said as he walked up to us. "C'mon Lea we need to go. The Gates close at 5PM and its 4PM now!" Isa said in his calm and cool nature.

"That's a whole hour of time. No need to rush", I told him then I turned to Arlene again.  
"Well this is it. Good or bad... I'll see you in school tomorrow okay?" I told her. I was nervous myself but I'll never forget what happened after that. She grabbed me and pulled in slowly and kissed my lips.  
"Get a room you two, AFTER WE GO SEE ANSEM THE WISE", Isa said breaking his calm.

"See you in school tomorrow", Arlene said as she walked down the Main Street.  
"It appears we were right. The others are born again. Meaning Xemnas is as well", Lumaria said to Arlene snapping me out of my dream.  
"Yeah, so we going to proceed with the plan?" Arlene asked.  
"No. Xemnas... I don't think he's weaker now like the rest. In fact I fear he may be stronger. But we can still get our revenge on this one here", Lumaria said as he summoned Marluxia's sycthe.  
"Okay this isn't fair. You guys still have awesome powers and I'm normal!" I yelled at them.

"Then this will be over quickly", Lumaria said signaling Arlene. The blonde haired female diappeared and reappeared in front of me hitting me with a combo of jabs to the chest followed by a roundhouse kick to the face. I fell on my stomach. I stood up and put my guard up... but she wasn't Larxene anymore. She was my Arlene again. I dropped my first and just smiled at her.

"I can't hurt you", I told her.

"Too bad so sad", she said as she kicked me down to my stomach again. I couldn't move... It hurt so much and she was so fast... Was it over for me. She walked over to me and kicked me on my back.  
"I was hoping for a fight. Something to pay you back for my pain!This is for not calling!" She yelled as she stabbed his hand to the ground with a kunai.

"This is for not coming to school the next day!" She yelled as she stabbed my other hand.  
"And this is for-" She yelled something but I couldn't hear it I was fading in and out of consciousness so I didn't see what happened next. But I heard segments of speech from two familiar voices.  
"DANCE - DANCE!" That was followed by  
"C'mon - we need - get in - game!" 


End file.
